Legend of Arda (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: This is the Fourth Book of the Lady of the Sea series and the first part of the trilogy involving Lord of the Rings. (Book 1: Lady of the Sea; Book 2: Champion of the Sea; Book 3: Queen of the Sea) Fem!Percy Full Summary Inside
1. Summary

It has been 60 years since the Battle of the Five Armies. Perci has sat content in Atlantis, Lord Elrond and his people visiting her on occasion, Thorin and his dwarves visiting her, and then Bilbo with his nephew, Frodo, visiting as well. But another threat has begun to grow. As darkness begins to darken the world that she has now claimed as home, will she be reunited with her One? Will the forces of the Light be able to conquer the Dark? Find out in Legend of Arda.


	2. Chapter 1

Legend of Arda

Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Lord of the Rings

It has been 60 years since the Battle of the Five Armies. Perci has sat content in Atlantis, Lord Elrond and his people visiting her on occasion, Thorin and his dwarves visiting her, and then Bilbo with his nephew, Frodo, visiting as well. But another threat has begun to grow. As darkness begins to darken the world that she has now claimed as home, will she be reunited with her One? Will the forces of the Light be able to conquer the Dark? Find out in Legend of Arda.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 1

Previously:

 _One year after Bilbo reached the Shire, a year and a half since the end of the Battle of the Five Armies Perci sighed, sitting back in her throne. She had arrived back in Atlantis a few months ago with the lions, statues, thestrals, and Draco and was enjoying the peace and quiet as she nursed her broken heart._

 _She had looked for Legolas after the battle but could not find him. She had asked Tauriel where he had gone, but she had not known either. Then she had gone to Thranduil, only to be informed that he had left to travel, to where Thranduil had not known._

 _Perci had chosen when healing Kili on Ravenhill and seeing the utter heartbreak and pain Tauriel had experienced at the thought of losing Kili and had not wanted Legolas to experience the same. Perci had chosen to stay in Middle Earth but the one she had stayed for seemed to not want her any longer._

 _But she couldn't mope about it any longer because right at that moment, Kiara, one of the lionesses, came into the throne room._

 _"My lady, strangers have been sighted traveling through the forest and towards the cave."_

 _Perci stood and began to walk out of the throne room and towards the bridge._

 _"Do we have a count, Kiara?"_

 _"About thirty, my lady."_

 _"Be they orcs?!" Perci exclaimed, but knew that that was impossible. Orcs and goblins did not know the location of Atlantis._

 _"No, my lady," Kovu said, appearing and trotting at her other side. "Gandalf the Gray and Radagast the Brown was spotted amongst the group."_

 _Perci paused midstep before continuing on._

 _"If that is the case, then begin preparing a feast. It seems that we are going to be having guests. I shall go and greet them at the mouth of the cave."_

 _A short time later, Perci stood where the cave met the forest and watched as Gandalf came through the thick trees first. He slowly came to a halt at the sight of her, which caused the beings following him to move to the side to avoid running into his back._

 _Perci couldn't help but smile as she got a look at whom had followed Gandalf and Radagast to her door step._

 _"Welcome, Gandalf the Gray, Radagast the Brown. Welcome Lord Elrond and his children, as well as Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel. Welcome, Beorn. And Welcome Thorin Oakenshield and his Company."_

 _And although her heart still pinged with hurt and sadness over Legolas and not being able to see her family ever again, seeing almost all of the friends that she had made in Middle Earth so far, on her front doorstep practically, made it all worth it._

 _And when they all saw what exactly inhabited Atlantis, well, Perci had never wished more for a camera then in that moment. Their expressions = priceless._

Now:

Perci smiled, looking out from her balcony that overlooked her kingdom. Although she still disliked outsiders and refused to tell or let any bring strangers to Atlantis, Atlantis had seen some changes in the past sixty years.

For one, it wasn't just her and her creatures that inhabited and lived around Atlantis. There were some Dunedain Rangers and their families that had settled in to her kingdom and had become permanent residents, even if the Rangers came and went when called by their commanders. Then there were the dwarves that chose to settle in with the Dwarf Friend of their King but didn't want to return to Erebor or remain in Ered Luin. There were even elves, scholars and warriors alike whom came to learn and study under the Champion of the Valar and Queen of Atlantis. The elves came from all three of the elven kingdoms and most of the time they stayed as just like Lorien, it was a kingdom of light that couldn't be pierced by the darkness that was slowly but steadily growing in Middle Earth.

And then there were the hobbits. Although the hobbits never stayed, they usually visited to get over any traveling lust that might have been stirring in their blood - especially the Tooks and Brandybucks, although there were some Baggins that were scattered amongst the hobbits. And even a couple families of the Tooks and Brandybucks stayed as the creatures and plant life of Atlantis were too hard to pass up in learning.

Along with the occasional visits from Gandalf, Radagast, the Company, Bilbo, Lord Elrond, and Bilbo's nephew Frodo, Perci never had a dull moment.

But she couldn't help but long for the one whom held her heart, the one whom she had not laid eyes on in sixty years.

Perci sighed and wiped a tear that had appeared at the corner of her eye away.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that she had not heard in a long time.

"Lady Persephone." The deep watery voice stated. She glanced over her shoulder and bowed her head.

"My Lord Ulmo." She murmured. "What brings you here?"

"I'm sure you know."

She sighed. "I have suspected, have hoped that I was just imagining the signs."

Lord Ulmo moved forward, placing a hand on his Champion's shoulder. "You know that you never imagine things like this. It is time for you to get back out in the world."

"And do what?"

"Save it from the darkness that Sauron wishes to unleash upon Middle Earth. And show Middle Earth the true might of the Champion of the Valar."

And with that, Lord Ulmo vanished, leaving Percy alone once again with her thoughts.

She knew he was right. She just had to arm herself before she headed into any battles.

But first, she had a birthday party to get to.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why must you go?" One man asked as she announced to the people that she would be leaving for an unforeseen amount of time.

"Because it is the will of the Valar for me to do so and I can not stand idle as others risk their lives in this battle when I could've easily stopped it."

There were murmurs among the people. Although none discussed it, they all knew about the darkness that wished to take over Middle Earth.

"What will happen to Atlantis when you leave? Will it cease to be protected?" A woman asked this time from the crowd gathered in front of her throne.

Perci smiled and shook her head. "As long as I draw breath, never shall Atlantis fall to darkness nor shall it be unprotected. You all are safe here and shall remain so while I am gone. And speaking of gone, you shall carry on as if I were still here. I must be on my way."

Perci bowed her head to her subjects and over to where her travel pack had been sitting, grabbing it and tossing it over her shoulders. She was ready for this. It was time to do the mission that she had been called here all of those years ago. But first, she had a birthday party to attend.

She walked out of the kingdom and over the bridge stopping at the two great statues guarding the bridge.

"Make sure only people with pure and good intentions enter. Allow all who seek refuge dwell here."

The statues had come to life at her orders and as one, used their shields to block the entrance to the bridge and drew their swords before turning back into stone. Perci relaxed slightly knowing that Atlantis was going o be well protected. She had just set a foot onto the beach when Draco, one of the dragons, flew overhead and landed in front of her.

Perci frowned up at the great dragon. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"My lady, there are some that wishes to go with you, if you would allow them to." The great dragon rumbled.

Perci turned puzzled. "Who?"

The great dragon lifted his tail that had been covering the cave entrance and out of the dark cave came three giant wolves. A pitch black one, a russet colored one, and a dark brown one. The smallest one was the size of a small horse while the other two - the black and russet - were larger then horses.

Perci was startled. She hadn't seen these wolves since they were pups and had left Atlantis to enter the great forest surrounding it and to join the wolf pack.

"Sam? Quil? Jacob? What are you doing here?" But of course, the wolves couldn't answer her. So instead, Draco had to translate for them.

"They wish to join you, as do I." Draco began to glow and shrunk down until he was about the size of her hand.

Perci gaped. "I didn't know you could do that."

She crouched down and allowed the now miniature sized dragon to crawl into her hand and up her arm to curl his tail around her neck to hold on as he settled on her shoulder.

"Of course you didn't. We dragons have to have some mystery, now don't we?" Sam - the black wolf huffed. "Sam is right. He pointed out that we should be heading out if we wish to make it to the Shire ontime and that you should ride one of them so that we can get there faster."

Perci grumbled but agreed, climbing onto the russet colored wolf that had crouched down for her before they raced off towards the Shire.

She had an old friend's birthday to celebrate.

linebreak

Perci and her companions traveled through quickly, only stopping to stretch, eat, and to grab a drink, as well as short naps before traveling again. They were able to make it to the Shire the day of Bilbo's birthday.

They stopped in the woods surrounding the Shire and Perci slid off Jacob's back and Draco slid off of her to curl up on the wolf's back.

"I'll be back in two days time for us to head to Rivendell. Stay here and rest, recover your strength."

"We shall await you, my lady." Draco replied bowing his head, the wolves doing the same. Even though they couldn't speak to her, they could speak to Draco and understand her words.

Perci bowed her head in return before turning and continuing the journey on foot.

She came out of the forest and saw further up the road a gray cloaked figure steering a cart drawn horse.

Perci couldn't contain a grin. It was Gandalf.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Italics - Elvish_

Perci watched from the trees as a young hobbit stared down Gandalf and was still amused that neither of them had sensed her watching them from the other side of the road.

"You're late." The young hobbit huffed at the wizard.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The two stared straight faced at one another. Before Gandalf couldn't hold it in any longer. And they both burst out laughing at the same time.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Gandalf!' Frodo launched himself at the wizard in a hug, Gandalf returning it.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"

"Or me?" Gandalf and Frodo turned their heads to the trees and saw Perci looking at them with an amused expression on her face.

Frodo's eyes lit up and he launched himself at her as well. "Perci!" He cried out. Perci laughed as she caught him, happy to see him too.

"I'm happy to see you as well, Frodo, and you, Gandalf. It's been too long since I've seen you all!"

"How's Atlantis?" Frodo asked, his eyes bright. His uncle Bilbo had taken him to Atlantis on his birthday every year since Frodo's parents had died and he loved going.

"Just as it was six months ago when you last visited. Speaking of which, Gandalf, when you have a moment, I need to speak with you."

Although Perci was smiling, Gandalf couldn't help but notice the seriousness in her eyes.

"Of course, my friend." The three of them chatted and continued on the road a bit longer before Frodo went on his separate way while Perci and Gandalf continued on.

"What is it?"

" _I had a visit from Lord Ulmo a few days ago._ "

Gandalf stiffened. " _And?_ "

" _My purpose for being brought here is coming very soon… Gandalf, I fear it is the cause of the darkness that has swamped Middle Earth recently_."

 _"_ _You've sensed it as well?_ "

" _Although Atlantis hasn't been touched by it, I have ears and those that travel and come to me have told tales of the darkness growing."_

 _"_ _We'll have to discuss this in more detail later on. Come now, it's Bilbo's birthday. Let's not drag it down by any negative feelings or thoughts of the future._ "

linebreak

Later that night the party had begun. The meadow was filled to the brim with Hobbits. Tents and lanterns dotted the countryside. Perci was surrounded by several of the hobbits that had visited, or planned to visit, Atlantis and had come to known them very well throughout the years.

Not far away sat Bilbo with the younger generation of hobbits, capturing them in the tales of their adventure and his trips to Atlantis since.

It was a grand event that had taken months to plan as Bilbo was one of the only hobbits to have lived to his age and still be as healthy as he was when he was ninety. Perci had kept an eye on Bilbo throughout the night as Frodo had told her Bilbo had been acting odd, even for him. He had been sequestering himself in his study more and more and refused to tell Frodo, even Perci and Gandalf when they asked, what he was planning.

All of a sudden there was a large explosion from one of the tents.

A firework of Gandalf's had went off and the hobbits oo'd and aa'd like they were supposed to. But then the firework - which isn't like any other fireworks because Gandalf is a wizard - turned into a lifelike dragon and swooped down low, heading towards the party.

"Bilbo!" Frodo cried out, coming over and trying to usher his uncle to safety. "Bilbo, there is a dragon coming!"

"Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years! And the only dragons left on Middle Earth are in Atlantis!" Frodo pulled Bilbo down just in time for the dragon to swoop down before exploding into sparks.

There was silence all around until the hobbits began to cheer. Perci had watched all of this with a smile, not moving at all from where she was sat on a tree stump, crunching on a green apple a hobbit by the name of Rosie had given to her.

She looked over just in time to see Gandalf grab Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took by the ears and drag them off. She shook her head, those two reminded her of the Stolls more then any other in Middle Earth. She laughed at the punishment Gandalf gave them.

They were made to wash the dishes and weren't allowed one bite of the birthday cake.

An hour later, the hobbits finally got Bilbo to make a speech.

"Fellow Hobbits! Today is my 111th birthday."

"HAPPY BIRHDAY!" The other hobbits cheered.

"But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't half as well as I would like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." The hobbits looked at each other confused. Perci glanced at her friend beside her to see him smoking on his pipe before turning her attention back onto Bilbo. "I, uh," Bilbo began to reach into his pocket, something that Perci had seen him do hundreds of times throughout the years she had known him. "I ha-have things to do." Bilbo took something out of his pocket and put his hands behind his back. "I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end."

And then he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I'm on the fence on if I should split the LOTR trilogy into six books.**

 **Fellowship of the Ring: Legend of Arda - Ends Right before they go to Moira, Legend of Arda Pt 2 - Actual Ending**

 **The Two Towers: Warrior of Arda - Ends ?, Warrior of Arda Pt 2 - Actual Ending**

 **The Return of the King: Goddess of Arda - Ends ?, Goddess of Arda Pt - Actual Ending**

Perci gasped, Gandalf chomped down on his pipe before he pulled it out of his mouth. One glance between them and they were hurrying after Bilbo as the hobbits all gossiped between themselves.

"What kind of thing could have done something like that, Gandalf?!"

"We are about to find out as I do not know."

They arrived and sat in front of Bilbo's fireplace waiting for him to come. They looked up at the sound of the door opening and they both heard the pitter-patter of feet on the wood floor but didn't see anything until Bilbo somehow reappeared.

Perci and Gandalf knew that Bilbo hadn't yet noticed them as he slipped something back into his pocket and then began to pack, presumably, for the trip that he wished to go on.

All throughout his packing, they could hear him giggling at the 'prank' he had pulled at his birthday party. Finally Gandalf couldn't take it any longer.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Gandalf snapped, causing the old hobbit to startle and turn, his small smile not leaving his face at all.

"Come now, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?" Perci just watched on as they conversed, not wanting to get in the way.

"There are many magic rings in this world, and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun." Bilbo paused. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual." He picked up his walking stick, placing it next to his pack before he seemed to think of something and turning back around to Gandalf. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare."

"And will you, Perci?"

"What are you talking about? I'm going with you, old friend. We've gotta squeeze out a couple more adventures before you turn back into the respectable Bilbo Baggins." Perci teased, her mind distracted at the moment.

Bilbo gasped in mock outrage. "I would never! And thank you for coming with me. You know I always get confused."

"Where are you wanting to go, Bilbo?"

"Oh, I want to go to Atlantis first, and then to Rivenedell." Perci raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, knowing that this would most likely be Bilbo's 'big' adventure.

"Sounds like a plan. And what about Frodo?" Gandalf and Perci exchanged a glance, both in agreement with the plan that seemed to be shaping up. Gandalf would stay behind with rodo while Perci went with Bilbo, eventually meeting up in Rivendell.

"I'm leaving everything to him."

"What about this ring of yours?" Gandalf asked. "Is that staying too?"

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." Gandalf moved to look but didn't see anything. "No. Wait, it's… here in my pocket."

"I think you should leave the ring behind. Is that so hard?" Perci began to worry, this wasn't like Bilbo at all. He seemed more attached to a ring then he should be.

"Well, no. And yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. I found it It came to me!" Perci felt a little bit of fear trickle down her spine. That wasn't Bilbo.

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf said calmly but even he was unsettled. Something about that ring was causing this to happen to their friend.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own. My precious." Perci watched Gandalf become even more alarmed, like that word was the stuff of nightmares. But it was just a word, right?

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you."

"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?"

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough."

"You want it for yourself!" And it seemed that Bilbo's face turned slightly demonic and Perci backed up slightly in alarm even as Gandalf moved forward, trying to snap their friend out of this.

"Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you." Bilbo seemed to snap out of it and whimpered, seeming to have realized that something had come over him and controlled him and he moved forward to hug Gandalf. "All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go."

"You're right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo."

"Yes, it is time."

"Bilbo." Bilbo whom had headed towards Perci and the door with his pack and walking stick stopped at Gandalf's call. "The ring is still in your pocket."

Bilbo cradled the ring in his hand before seeming to use all of his will power to turn his hand over and to let the ring drop. "I've thought up an ending for my book: 'And he lived happiy ever after to the end of his days.'"

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend."

"Goodbye, Gandalf."

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo. Perci, keep an eye on him."

"And you do the same with Frodo. The road goes on and on until our next meeting."

Perci and Bilbo walked out the door leaving Bag End, Gandalf, and the ring behind.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there, Perci?"

"Well, I brought some different friends that you've never met before that might get us there in a few days."

"Oh, really?! It always took Frodo and I close to two weeks to reach Atlantis."

"Ah, but you're traveling with me and some of my special friends this time."

"I'm going on an adventure!" Bilbo said excitedly, causing Perci to laugh.

"I guess you are, Bilbo." And if Bilbo's excitement caused her to not think about the void in her heart like she always did, then she was all for the hobbit's excitement. But she couldn't help but feel that like Lord Ulmo had said, the time of peace they had had since the Battle of the Five Armies, was coming to an end.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **5 months later**

Perci lounged in her throne, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know. But she knew she was waiting for something.

Her and Bilbo had arrived in Atlantis almost 5 months ago and it looked like Bilbo didn't want to leave and she wasn't going to push him to do so. It seemed whatever hold that ring had had on Bilbo had left a mark on his mind and the peace and simple lightness of Atlantis was chasing it away.

"My queen!" A lion roared coming into the throne room. Perci looked up from the knife she had been twirling.

"What is it, Kiki?"

"Hobbits, my lady, and a man were spotted entering the forest, one looked very pale and injured. And it looks like they are being followed."

"Followed? By what?"

"Black Riders."

Perci stood and began walking rapidly. "Get me a fast steed."

"You can't go out there by yourself!" The young lioness began to panic at the thought of their queen being injured or worse, killed.

"I can, and I will. I am the queen! Get my steed and then get the healing ward prepared. I'm going to be heading straight there with the injured as soon as I get back." The lioness didn't want to but did as she was told, bowing her head and racing off knowing that her queen would be changing clothes and would be ready to go in minutes.

There was no time to waste.

linebreak

"Athleas or Kingsfoil! That's what we need!" Strider called out to Sam as the two of them looked through the forest, trying to find something that could help save Frodo whom had gotten stabbed by a Morgul blade.

"Do you think she could help Mr Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Who?"

"Miss Perci."

"I do not know. I've never met her before." The hobbits didn't know that Strider was in fact Estel, the young human boy in Rivendell that had bonded with a pegasus and he didn't want to clue them in on his identity yet.

"I'm sure she can." Sam said confidently.

That was when Strider spotted the Athleas and grabbed some before Sam and him raced back to Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. He chewed up the plant and then spread it on Frodo's wound, causing him to cry out.

Then they heard the sound of a horse racing towards them. "Get behind me!" Strider stood in front of the hobbits with his sword drawn towards teh oncoming enemy.

But soon he and the non-injured hobbits relaxed. Out of the trees came a lightly armoured figure on a pure black stallion with a circlet on her brow and a slightly glowing sword in her hand. Three more horses carrying male Rangers and one being led by a Ranger appeared. Strider didn't recognize them, so knew they must be semi-retired Rangers, especially if they lived in Perci's kingdom.

"Perci!" "Miss Perci!" The hobbits cried out in relief.

"What has happened to Frodo?" Perci exclaimed dismounting her horse and coming towards them, kneeling down on the other side of the hobbit, the other three hobbits huddling themselves around the familiar figure.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade."

Perci's eyes widened. She saw Strider's waterskin on his side. "I don't have my healing supplies with me but I can stave off the vileness of a Morgul blade until I reach the healing ward. I'm going to need your water skin, Ranger."

Strider willingly gave the woman his water skin and he wasn't the only one that watched on in awe as the water came out of the water skin at the command of the Lady of the Sea.

The water wrapped itself around her hands and began to glow blue. She lowered her hands and placed them lightly over the wound. She nodded in approval of the Athleas spread already over the wound.

Frodo began to trash and cry out at the healing magic Perci was enacting, calling him back from the shadows that wanted to claim him. Frodo's eyes opened blearily.

"Perci?" He whispered before going unconsious once again.

"I need to get him to Atlantis to heal him fully. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis will carry the hobbits and Ranger there is another horse for you. We need to move."

"My lady there are Black Riders out there!"

"I know. That's why we need to move."

And move they did. Perci led them back through the forest at a full gallop with Arthos and Sam behind her. Porthos and Pippin behind them. Strider and Merry behind them, with Aramis bringing bringing up the rear. They were almost to the cave that led to the beach that anchored Atlantis to land when they heard a screech behind them. Perci didn't even pause as she continued on, even as the Black Riders began to come out of the trees.

She slowed her horse down just enough to pass Frodo as gently as she could to Aramis before spinning her horse around to face the oncoming enemy.

"GO!" She commanded as the Rangers started to slow. Perci then felt a tug in her stomach and in the land between the forest and the cave entrance which used to be a river was a dry bed. Then all of a sudden, water came crashing towards the Black Riders that were attempting to charge Perci but they were swept away by the water, their screeches being washed away. The river, which was a river now, was ten foot deep, ten feet wide, and a hundred feet long. No one without her permission was going to be able to even cross it now. Perci turned her horse back towards the cave entrance and began to race after the hobbits and Rangers. She came out of the cave to see her two stone guards guarding the entrance like they should be from any intruders.

"Guards! Let them pass!" The two stone guards removed their spears and brought them back to their sides and became stone once more, acting like the statues they are. Perci took Frodo back from Aramis. "I need to get Frodo to the healing ward. Athos, send out messengers to Rivendell, Mirkwood, Lorien, Erebor, Iron Hills, Gondor, and Rohan, as well as to Gandalf."

"And have them say what?"

"Tell them that Black Riders surround Atlantis, that the One Ring has been discovered."

Perci had been racing towards the healing ward as she talked, the hobbits and men following. The three hobbits and Strider were looking around in awe, having never seen it before. Strider's mother had forbidden him from going when Lord Elrond and his elves had gone after the Battle of the Five Armies and this was his first time seeing it.

"Kiki and Kia will lead you four to your rooms and will come and get you when dinner is being served. Athos, have the messengers ride a Pegasi or Threstral. I want the messages to get there as quickly as possible."

Athos, Porthos, and Aramis bowed their heads and departed.

"Who are Kiki and Kia?" Merry asked. Pippin began nudging his best friend and favorite cousin fore he had spotted what Sam, Merry, and Strider had not.

Perci didn't hear them as she had finally reached the healing ward and had entered.

"We are Kiki and Kia." The three males turned and their eyes widened. Two large tawny colored cats stood in front of them and they could see more prowling further throughout the city.

"Uh, how can you talk? Animals can't talk in the Shire!" Pippin blutrted out, his voice squeaking.

"The Power of Atlantis and of Queen Persephone allows us and most of the animals on Atlantis to speak. Now come, you have some time to clean up and rest before the queen calls for you."

Strider and the hobbits slowly followed the big cats, their minds slowly drifting back towards the hobbit currently fighting for his life and the monarch that is helping him fight.

They hoped Frodo would be able to pull through. But they shouldn't have worried.

Frodo was a Baggins and he had a great destiny and journey ahead of him.


	7. Question

Who is going to be apart of the Fellowship? I want 12 characters apart of the Fellowship. Vote and here are your choices.

Hobbits:

Frodo

Merry

Pippin

Sam

Humans:

Perci

Aragorn

Boromir

Eomer (I KNOW I'M CHANGING A LOT OF SH*T)

Wizard:

Gandalf

Dwarves:

Fili

Kili

Gimli

Bofur

Dwalin

Thorin

Elves:

Legolas

Glorfindel

Elrohir

Elladan

Tauriel

Haldir


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fellowship Results:

 **Frodo - 5**

 **Merry - 3**

 **Pippin - 4**

 **Sam - 5**

 **Perci - 8**

 **Aragorn - 5**

 **Boromir - 5**

 **Eomer - 5**

 **Gandalf - 6**

 **Fili - 5**

 **Kili - 5**

 **Gimli - 5**

Bofur - 1

Dwalin - 1

 **Thorin - 4**

 **Legolas - 8**

Glorfindel - 0

Elrohir - 1

Elladan - 1

Tauriel - 1

 **Haldir - 2**

The Fellowship (I CHANGED IT TO 15) :

Frodo

Sam

Perci

Gandalf

Legolas

Haldir

Aragorn

Boromir

Eomer

Gimli

Fili

Kili

Thorin

Merry

Pippin

It was three weeks later when things began to change. All species began to arrive at Atlantis, having been led by the messengers that had been sent out to bring their mssages. All knew that if the One Ring had truly been found, then Middle Earth was about to go war over the fate of Middle Earth.

Every race and kingdom had representatives.

From Rivendell: Lord Elrond, Gandalf - looking battered and bruised, - Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, and Erestor with the Lady Arwen, with four elven guards.

From the Grey Havens, the party from Rivendell having stopped there came: Lord Cirdan and five elven guards.

From Lorien: Haldir, Lord Celeborn, Rumil, Orophin, and with six elven guards.

From Erebor and Dale: Thorin (having left Balin and his sister Dis in charge. Both Bilbo and Perci were happy to see him and the others of his party, Fili, Kili, Barton son of Bain of Dale, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Ori, Oin, Gimli, and Gloin with seven dwarven guards.

From Rohan: Eomer, nephew to the King of Rohan, and Theodred, son to the King of Rohan, with a score of guards came.

From Gondor: Boromir and Faramir, sons of the steward, along with their own score of men arrived.

The only party that had yet to come to Atlantis was that of Mirkwood. Perci couldn't help but wonder if _he_ would come. She hoped he did, but she also dreaded it.

She wouldn't know how to act towards the elven prince that hadn't even sought her out in the last sixty years. To the elf that was her One that left without one glance back at her.

Then she noticed movement on the bridge coming from the beach. Looking closely, she saw it was a pale haired elf leading a bunch of red and brown haired elves.

As the elves drew closer, Perci stiffened. Legolas had arrived with Tauriel and other Mirkwood elves.

As if sensing her gaze, Legolas looked up and his pale blue eyes met her deep sea green ones. Their eyes didn't leave the other's until Legolas went out of sight entering the city of Atlantis below.

Perci stumbled back into her room and collapsed onto her bed, her hand over her heart. She felt a tear trickle down. She had missed him. But he didn't even look like he had missed her. Oh, but she loved him still. And would probably always love her Elven Prince.

linebreak

"Perci hasn't been seen for days!"

"I bet you its Hera that's done it again!"

"What're we going to do? The summer solstice is tomorrow and we haven't informed the gods yet that Perci is missing."

These three phrases were what started off the council meeting around the ping pong table in the Big House between the heads of the cabins, some of the Romans mainly Frank, Hazel, and Jason, and Chiron.

"Dear demigods, we will have to inform them regardless. We've all looked and have been looking, for months our lost friend and have not found her. The gods might have an idea as to wear she is."

"Fine."

linebreak

Frodo slowly began to wake, his eyes immediately falling on a battered and bruised Gandalf.

"Where am I?" Frodo rasped out, taking the water when Gandalf handed it to him and sipped it slowly to soothe his parched and dried throat.

"You are in the healing ward of Atlantis. And it is 10:00 in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know."

Frodo blinked, now fully registering that his wizard friend was there.

"Gandalf!"

"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. It took almost all of Perci's strength to heal you. A few more hours and you would have been beyond aid but you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry, Frodo. I was delayed." Gandalf's face was overcome by a far away look.

"Gandalf? What is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo."

Then they were interrupted.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, running through the door and coming to sit on the side of the bed beside his friend.

Frodo's face lit up at the sight of his friend. "Sam."

"Bless you, you're awake!"

Gandalf had stood and was watching the two fondly. "Sam has hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about you. Weren't we, Mr Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lady Perci, you're beginning to mend. Welcome back to Atlantis, Frodo Baggins."

linebreak

Two Days later:

Lord Elrond and Gandalf were walking through the halls of the palace of Atlantis, searching for Perci. Finally they had to stop a passing lioness.

"Excuse me, but would you be able to inform us where the queen would be?"

"She is in the throne room, Elf, Wizard." The lioness replied gruffily before resuming her patrol. The lions and lionesses, as well as the wolves that had moved to the city with the threat of the Black Riders on the other side of the cave, had taken to patrolling more around the palace at the increased amount of strangers. Already they had had to break up some of the dwarven and elven guards as tension between the two races would always be high. And even though the dwarves, elves, and humans reactions to the city was awe inspiring, they couldn't help hundreds of years of animosity between each other.

Gandalf and Lord Elrond continued on, remembering where the throne room was. Entering, they saw Perci sat on her throne and several other chairs being moved around the room by the same spirits that made the food with a stone pedestal in the middle.

"Elrond, Gandalf, what brings you to me? We aren't set to convene for Council until this eve."

"We have some things to discuss, my lady, before we do. May we sit?"

"Let's go for a walk instead, my dear friends in here have only just begun in setting everything up." Perci stood and beckoned for the two men to follow her through a hidden door behind her throne and onto a balcony that overlooked the majority of Atlantis. "How is Frodo? I haven't had a chance to see him today."

"I checked him this morning, my lady, and he is doing as well as any whom would be stabbed by a Morgul blade." Elrond replied, coming to lean on one side of her while Gandalf did on the other. Neither could deny the beatuy and peace that Atlantis had and has had for years, regardless of what happened out in the world. "His strength returns. But he will carry it the rest o his life."

"But for him to have come so far bearing the Ring, he has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Perci replied. "I never stop getting surprised by hobbits, and neither should you, my friend."

They were interrupted by a knock on the hidden door. It opened on its own and although Gandalf and Elrond didn't see anyone, they knew it was one of the spirits that inhabited the island.

Perci, however, could understand them to an extent.

"I'll be there in a moment." She turned back to the two men. "You are welcome to stay out here and gossip, my friends. None but I, the spirits, and lions, know of this door and balcony, you can stay here and speak in private and peace. Unfortunately, there is a matter that requires my attention. Until this eve, my friends."

She left, the two men staring after her.

"Something has been plaguing her mind." Elrond said.

"Yes, it is Legolas that is on her mind."

"Legolas? Thranduil's son?"

"Yes, he is her One but they haven't seen each other since a little before the Battle of the Five Armies and now with him here in her home, she doesn't know how to react. Especially since he hasn't approached in the four days he has been here."

Elrond felt sadness seep into his gaze. "I hope they settle things between them."

"As do I."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that evening, the gathering began.

Starting with Perci in the middle on her throne, as she faced the stone pedestal, to her left was Frodo. Next to him was Gandalf. Then the dwarves. Gimli, Gloin, Oin, Ori, Bifur, Thorin, Kli, Fili, Bofur, and Dwalin. The men of Dale, Gondor, and Rohan: Boromir and Faramir from Gondor, Theodred and Eomer from Rohan, and Barton from Dale. Then the elves of Lorien and the Grey Havens: Lord Celeborn, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil, and Lord Cirdan. The elves of Mirkwood were next: Legolas and Tauriel. And then the last group, the elves of Rivendell: Glorfindel, Elrohir, Elladan, Aragorn joined in with the elves that raised him, and Lord Elrond was the last in the circle.

Perci stood. "Thank you all for making the journey to Atlantis so that we may gather a response to the uncovering of the Ring."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, my lady, but I haven't ever heard of this kingdom in my thirty years of life. You have all types of creatures, including dragons, as well as things in the waters, the statues move, you have dwarves, hobbits, man, and elves living together in peace. And yet I've never heard of this place."

"That is true, Master Faramir. Not many have heard of this place. The few that have, have heard of it from my friends I've made throughout the centuries I've been here. I'm friends with the Line of Durin and the people of Dale, as well as the elves of Rivendell and the hobbits of the Shire. In fact, no one but myself and my creatures had been on this island until sixty years ago when a certain company of dwarves had to come visit me. And then before that, the Istari visited me only a few times throughout the centuries. This place was created by my father before I came here, as well as most, if not all, by him and his brothers. The Valar granted me this area and blessed it with the same energy that the Undying Lands have. No one but the one that Sauron calls master can touch this place with its evil. Now, if we can get back to the matter at hand? Good. Lord Elrond, if you will?"

The elven lord stood, the queen of Atlantis sitting back, feeling the gaze of a certain someone on her but she didn't look. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo took a deep breath and slid off his seat and took the ring out of his pocket and set it on the stone pedestal before settling back on his chair. Those that had had doubts shifted uneasily. They all felt the vileness of the ring but some did not understand the true threat of the ring.

"So it is true. The doom of Man. It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has our father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir had stood and had begun to walk around as he spoke his case.

Aragorn and Perci exchanged looks. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." His voice sent a shiver down Perci's spine. She had nearly forgotten what his voice sounded like it had been so long.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Perci said, surprising Aragorn and some of the others. Perci sent a small smile to Aragorn. "It might have been sixty years since I've seen you last, young one. But I remember faces, especially if they become a companion to one of my pegasus. Havo dad, Legolas." Perci commanded, knowing the elf was still standing and staring at her. But she didn't even look at him as she was still looking at the future king of Gondor.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir muttered, taking a sit back by his younger brother.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli moved forward with his axe and raised it over his head, bringing it down only for the axe to shatter and the shards scattering onto the floor.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin nor by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom."

The were interrupted by the Ranger Athos bursting in. "My Queen!"

Perci stood up at the ranger. "Athos, what is it?"

"There are three humans on the beach unconscious." Silence. "They just appeared there less then a minute ago out of thin air."

Perci began to follow Athos out. "Elrond, continue the meeting it seems that something requires my attention at the moment."

They all murmured amongst themselves for a moment. "Dwalin, Bofur, go with her." Thorin commanded, not wanting his friend to get hurt, even if she was a powerful demigoddess with several powerful creatures on her side that would destroy anything that was a threat to her. Dwalin and Bofur immediately got up and followed after her, not wanting anything to happen to their friend either.

Perci just touched the sand on the beach when she seemed to see something of the three figures that alarmed her, causing her to sprint towards them.

She fell to her knees beside them, drawing the water from the ocean to her hands and beginning to heal whatever ailed the three.

"My queen, what is it?" Athos panted having sprinted after her with the two dwarves following.

"Get three chambers ready near my own." She choked out even as she moved a piece of dark hair away from the dark brown hair's face.

She shook one of the men's shoulders, trying to wake them. Finally, they began to groan. Perci found herself looking down into a pair of sea green eyes that matched her own perfectly.

"Perci?" The man choked out. She smiled tearfully.

"Hey dad." She looked up and met the electric blue gaze of the blonde haired man and the dark brown of the black haired man. "Hello Uncles. Welcome to Atlantis."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile in the throne room:

"The ring was made in the fires of Mordor. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

They all looked at each other.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas jumped to his feet, wanting to take his mind off of where Perci could've gone. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli growled, Thorin doing nothing to stop him. Thorin knew the story between Legolas and Perci and believed the little elf prince deserved anything Gimli said. And it also helped that Legolas was an elf and the son of Thranduill as well.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Faramir asked.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli growled jumping to his feet and sparking an argument between them all. Gimli along with most of the other dwarves moved forward to argue with the elves that had moved to their feet to back Legolas and then the men had to join as well. Then Gandalf joined in.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows!None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

"I will take it." Frodo said, his voice not even heard over the arguing taking place. Then he spoke louder. "I will take it." The arguing drained away and everyone turned to him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not knowthe way."

Gandalf stepped forward and placed a heavy hand on the young hobbit's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf stood behind his shoulder.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said, kneeling down in front Frodo before standing and coming to stand behind him and beside Gandalf. Legolas stepped forward next.

"And you have my bow."

"As well as mine." Haldir said after recieving a nod from his elven lord.

Gimli growled. "And my axe."

Thorin, Kili, and Fili exchanged glances before nodding to each other. "We have already traveled with one Baggins and fought beside him. We would be honored to travel and fight beside the kin of Bilbo Baggins. You have the Line of Durin fighting beside you." Thorin, Kili, and Fili moved forward and joined Gimli besides the two elves and behind Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

Eomer stepped forward as well. "And so shall Rohan."

Eomer and Boromir came to stand on the other side of Gandalf.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam said, suddenly appearing from behind a curtain and darting over to stand beside Frodo whom looked relieved at the sight of him.

Elrond smiled amused. "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin appeared behind two pillars and darted over as well to join their fellow hobbits. Elrond looked at them mystified. It seemed Perci was right. Hobbits continued to surprise all.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said. Merry glanced at him.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered.

"Fourteen companions." Elrond began.

"Fifteen." A female voice said from the door. They all turned to see Dwalin and Bofur had returned and had settled in their seats while Perci stood at the door with three tall handsome men standing behind her. "I'll be coming with you."

"Perci." The one that looked like her protested.

"I'm going. It will take us a month to prepare. Don't worry, okay?"

The man didn't look happy but he agreed.

Elrond looked at the four of them but didn't say anything. "Fifteen companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked, causing the serious atmosphere to disappear as the less serious ones of the room laughed.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As they all sat down to dinner, everyone was surprised to see that the three strangers that had mysteriously appeared on the beach were sitting right next to Perci and across from her at the high table where the elven lords, Gandalf, Aragorn, hobbits, Durin folk and the former Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and the four humans from Rohan and Gondor also sat.

"Perci, who are they?" Merry asked curiously, gesturing to the three strangers that were dressed similarly to Perci.

Perci smiled widely, the smile making her eyes sparkle. "This, Merry, is my father, Poseidon and my uncles Zeus and Hades."

Those that knew Perci's heritage choked. Posiedon and his brothers watched, slightly amused. Their daughter and niece had filled them in as much as she could about this world, and although they were slightly angry about their hero and themselves being pulled into another world's and another's gods' mess, they could see that Perci loved and thrived in this place.

This place was good for her. But they couldn't figure out why they wer brought here. Nor how.

"You're gods then?" Frodo blurted out, having known Perci's heritage from Bilbo and Perci herself from having known her through the years.

"We are. I am Posiedon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Horses, King of the Sea. Perci is my first and only daughter I have ever had in my thousands of years."

"I am Hades, God of the Underworld, King of the Dead. I am Perci's Uncle."

"I am Zeus, God of the Sky and Thunder, King of the Gods. I am Perci's other Uncle."

"Oh," Frodo said faintly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well little one. Now, Perci, what did you agree to do?" Poseidon asked, his demeanor changing from cheerful and bright to stern as he looked at his daughter.

Perci shrugged. "I just volunteered my services to escort Frodo to a volcano to destroy a ring that houses a small amount of the will and power of a being that is almost equal to your father."

The three gods stiffened. "So another Kronos then?"

"Basically."

"You're saving the world, again?"

"That's what I was brought here to do by the Valar. And if I happen to find family and friends, and maybe even love, among those here, then it is just a bonus to defeating another evil being."

Posiedon and his brothers exchanged glances, knowing that they couldn't change her mind. "Very well. But do you have any idea of why we would be brought here?"

Perci thought. "Maybe because there is a high possiblity of me dying and that you three were the only ones strong enough to live through the travel between Earth and Middle Earth and then back again. So the Valar probably wanted some from home to know about me and my fate so that you would either mourn or praise me."

"Logical." Zeus said, knowing that the Valar seemed kinder towards their creations then the Greeks or their Roman counterparts.

"And more then you would ever do." Perci muttered.

Zeus glared at his niece, the atmosphere around them all crackling with energy. "What was that?"

Perci rolled her eyes. "Chillax, Uncle Z."

"Brother, I don't think that that is a position you want to put yourself in," Hades warned. "Remember what happened to the Giants, Kronos, Gaea, Ares, the Titans, and others. Don't be on the other side of her or everyone will hear about it when we go home."

Just as quickly the charged air disappeared and Zeus glared angrily at his plate.

Posiedon and Perci exchanged looks, rolling their eyes and thinking the same thing: what a drama queen!

And that was how the people of Middle Earth met the Big Three gods of Earth, the father and uncles of the Queen of Atlantis.

linebreak

The month passed quickly, Perci spent as much time as she could with her father and uncles, knowing that she didn't have long. The others of the Fellowship understood, well, most did anyway.

Later that night, Perci stood on the bridge leading to the beach just looking out at the sea a week before they were to leave when she was disturbed.

"Dad, I said I wanted to be left alone." Perci said, not looking.

"I'm not your father."

Perci's eyes closed at the voice it was time to talk, it seemed.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Legolas."

"Perci."

Que awkward silence.

"I-"

"I-"

Que awkward laughter.

"You go first." Perci got out before Legolas could.

Legolas sighed. "I've missed you."

Perci let out a bitter laugh. "I've tried to forget you, you know? Tried to move on from the hurt in my heart ever since you left me sixty years ago without a backwards glance."

Legolas stepped towards her. "Perci, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you o. You are my One, the one that I am destined to love, to cherish, and to protect as long as I live and I have failed terribly at it."

"What do you want, Legolas?"

"All I want is for you to grasp me in your arms and hold me closely. I just want to listen to your breath as I offer my apologies and hold your hand. Give me a hug or a kiss, my love, and make everything be forgotten in the past."

Silence.

"But that's the thing, Legolas, I can't forget, nor can I forgive what you've done. I still love you with my entire being but I can't trust you with my heart. It is too damaged."

Perci moved to walk past him and did when Legolas sighed and then surprised Perci. He spun around, grabbed her wrist and using her momentum and his reflexes spun her around into his arms so that he could kiss her on the lips.

Perci leaned into him, weak at the knees at the feel of him, not registering that this was really happening and wasn't her imagination.

All too soon Legolas pulled back. And then leaned into her ear.

"I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you all the wrongs and hurt I've caused you. All I'm asking for is to be given a chance."

Silence as the two locked gazes.

"One chance. I'm giving you one last chance Legolas. Don't make me regret it."

Perci slipped out of his arms and walked away feeling exahusted. Today had turned out completely different then she had expected.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been painful to Perci to say goodbye to her father and surprisingly to her uncles as well. But she knew that if she survived this then she would be able to see them one last time before the Valar took them back to Earth. But if she didn't survive, she had written letters to her loved ones and asked her father to give the letters to them when they returned to Earth.

It had been two weeks since they had left Atlantis and so far they were making great progress. At the moment, they had stopped on rock outcroppings and were planning on which way to go. Gandalf and Gimli, as well as Haldir and Eomer, talked about tthat while Legolas was on lookout. Boromir was trying to teach Merry and Pippin how to fight while Aragorn looked on. Sam and Frodo had begun making lunch for them all.

And then Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Perci were off to the side talking amongst themselves but also watching with amusement at the hobbits and man.

"We weren't like that when we were first learning were we, Uncle?" Kili asked. Thorin snorted.

"You were worse! You refused to learn the sword or battleaxe unless you learned the bow first. And Fili, while learning the sword, he only wanted to fight with his knives. You were both stubborn but knew what weapon you would excel at more then any other instinctively…. Although I could've lived without the arrow in my arse."

Perci burst out laughing, her laughter tinkling over the fellowship and causing them all to look at her for a moment mesmorized, one more so then the others. Like Atlantis, Perci's laugh was the sound of goodness and chased away any eects the ring had begun to have on them for the moment.

They shook themselves before returning to their own conversations.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf mapped out, using a stick and the dirt to do so.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good. Move your feet." Boromir instructed.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented from the side beside Aragorn. The hobbits tended to gravitate to three people in the group more then the others. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Perci were deemed the most safe in their minds and spent their time by them as much as possible.

"Thanks." Pippin said to his best friend.

"Faster!" Boromir barked, bringing Pippin's attention back to him.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said, drawing his own line through the rough map on the ground. "The dwarves of Moria would give us a royal welcome."

"And it would give us a chance to check in on them. We haven't recieved word from them in ten years." Fili piped up, causing the other dwarves to nod in agreement. But Gandalf shook his head he seemed to know something that the others did not.

"No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas moved to the rocks besides the other elf, man, wizard, and dwarf and seemed to be looking at something that none but Haldir and Legolas could see.

There was a cry as Pippin was hit on his hand by Boromir's sword.

"Sorry!" Boromir said instantly. Pippin instinctively kicked Boromir and then Pippin and Merry charged.

"Get him! For the Shire! Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin cried, knocking Boromir to the ground. Those that had not yet noticed first Legolas and then Haldir's looks laughed at the scene.

Finally Aragorn went over to try and stop it. He clasped their shoulders. "Merry, Pippin, that's enough!"

The two hobbits paused before reaching for Aragorn's legs and using all their strength pulled, causing him to land harshly on his back. He cried out and began to laugh again.

"What is that?" Legolas asked no one in particular.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said dismissively.

"It's moving fast." Haldir said. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed, suddenly recognizing what it was. He darted towards Perci even as Gandalf cried out for them to hide.

"Hurry! Take cover!" Legolas had grabbed Perci and dragged her under a bunch of thick bushes, soon joined by Thorin, Kili, and Fili and they waited. Perci glared slightly at Legolas.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed softly.

"Trying to be a good One."

linebreak

The took the Pass of Caradhras as the passage south was being watched by the spies of Saruman.

Most of them had to trudge through the snow but Legolas and Haldir walked lightly on top as if it were just a normal walkway. Legolas looked a little too smug to Perci.

Perci shivered and glared at the elves, one in particular.

"Kili?" The dark haired dwarf looked at her. "I give you full permission to 'accidentally' shoot a certain elf in the arse."

The other dwarves that had been around her sniggered and Haldir let a small smirk cross his face while Legolas looked over his shoulder at his One with a raised eyebrow.

Perci stopped suddenly, having heard Aragorn coming from behind them.

She turned, as did the rest of them to watch.

"Frodo!" Aragorn exclaimed, stopping the hobbit from rolling further down the mountain they had been climbing and then helped him onto his feet. "Are you alright?"

Frodo nodded shaikly and patted his chest where the ring usually sat but found it gone. Looking forward in panic, he saw the ring on the necklace sitting innocently in the snow. But then it was picked up by another of the fellowship.

"Boromir." Aragorn warned. Perci and some of the others put their hands on their weapons, knowing that it could get ugly real quick if the ring had a stronger hold on Boromir then they had all thought.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said with a small smile as he looked at the ring dangling from his hand.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded. Boromir lifted his eyes off the ring and half smiled.

"As you wish." He handed the ring back to Frodo. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair before turning and continuing on, ignoring the obvious fact that if he had tried to take the ring, the others of the fellowship would've cut him down.

linebreak

The weather continued to worsen the higher they traveled the mountain. The snow was now over the heads over the dwarves, the hobbits now being carried by Aragorn, Boromir, or Eomer under the heavy and thick cloaks the men had. Gandalf and Perci walked ahead of the dwarves to help clear a path for them and the men were behind the dwarves. The elves, of course, walked on top of the snow leaving no imprints behind.

The two elves paused. "There is a fell voice on the air." Haldir said, not even affected by the chill from the wind, Legolas and himself wearing their normal elven clothing.

Gandalf immediately stiffened at Legolas's next words. "It's Saruman! He's trying to bring down the mountain!" They all felt the mountain beginning to shake violently.

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" Kili called.

"No!" Gandalf protested violently.

"We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn yelled, they all ducked out of the way of large boulders falling down from above.

Gandalf raised his staff and seemed to try and counteract Saruman's spell but it was no use. A lightning bolt appeared out of the snow storm and struck the mountain, causing a large wave of snow and rocks to fall down towards them. Perci moved quickly, grabbing the four dwarves and pushing them into the side of the mountain before using all the strength she could to form a barrier between the snow and themselves and just in time too. The snow buried them all but only the four dwarves and Perci were fine under the snow.

"Thank you, Perci." Thorin gasped out. She quirked a smile over at him even as she shook slightly with the strength needed to keep the snow at bay. They had not eaten, stopped, or slept for two days straight and it was starting to get to them all.

"Regret coming, yet?"

"Not if I get to actually shoot the elf in the arse." Kili said, causing them all to laugh breathily. Perci felt the mountain settle down again and so using most of her waning strength, waved her arms, causing the snow and rocks that had fallen on the whole fellowship to be swept off the edge of the mountain and giving them all a chance to breathe the fresh crisp air.

"Thank you, my lady." Eomer gasped out. Perci now pale under her tan simply nodded and didn't protest when Legolas came over and wrapped a steady arm around her waist to support her.

"Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Eomer suggested, trying to sway the wizard since they had begun to argue which way to go again.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Perci rasped out, agreeing with the wizard that they would most likely not survive if they did so.

"We cannot pass over a mountain." Aragorn said, trying to reason with the two most powerful beings in their group. "We almost got buried alive."

"Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Thorin commanded, leaving no room for argument. Gandalf and Perci exchanged a long look, both having discussed in Ancient Greek what dwelled in the Mines of Moria since they had begun their journey.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Haldir said. None had missed the heavy look between the demigoddess and wizard but none wished to comment on it.

"Frodo?" Perci asked raspily.

Frodo looked panicked. He then glanced at his fellow hobbits, and saw they were half frozen and knew that if they continued the four of them might not survive it. "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf and Perci sighed. "So be it."

" **Whatever is down there, I will stand with you against it, my friend**." Perci said in Ancient Greek as they began the long trek back the way they had come. And although Gandalf didn't say anything in response to Perci, he clasped her shoulder as he passed her and Legolas whom still supported her.

Legolas and Haldir exchanged glances, knowing that if Perci and Gandalf were worried, then they should be as well.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Perci had been nearly helpless in the fight against the sea creature that had been warped by whatever fouled the mines of Moira. And now they were all trapped inside the mine turned tomb as the creature had barricaded them in.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." Perci placed her hand in shared sorrow on Thorin's shoulder as he looked at the dead bodies of his kin that none had known were dead for ten years. They had just assumed they had been busy with cleaning up the mine and had no time to corespond. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

They stopped three days through the mine, having come to a split path. They had waited for Gandalf to remember the way out as the four dwarves, even Thorin, had never been in the mines of Moria and didn't know the way out either. "It's that way." Gandalf said suddenly, pointing in one direction.

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily.

Gandalf immediately shook his head as they began to walk in the direction he had pointed. "No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Perci smiled. Although she was still weakened from the days without rest and with the snow in the pass, she had regained some strength and didn't have to lean on any of the company to keep her from falling off the roads in the mines and into the depths below now.

They entered a large dark cavern. "Let me risk a little more light. Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Do you think they were overcompensating for something?" Perci asked innocently, causing the dwarves to grumble.

linebreak

Perci held her side as Legolas and Haldir placed her between them as they faced the orcs and goblins surrounding them. They had found the tomb of the lord of Moria, but had drawn attention to themselves by the creatures that lived in the ex-dwarven city when a helmet had fallen down a deep hole. They had then been attacked by goblins and a mountain troll. Perci had been stabbed by a goblin when she had been protecting Merry and Pippin and was now a little more worse off then most of the fellowship. They had begun to run through the dwarven city to the Bridge of Khazad-dm.

But then they had been surrounded by orcs and goblins, the hordes only being kept at bay by the light emanating from Gandalf's staff.

Then drums began to sound. At the sounds of the drums and what looked like fire coming from a large doorway on the other side of the cavern, the goblins and orcs scattered.

"Gandalf, is that what I think it is?" Perci asked, having removed herself from between the elves to come to stand beside one of her best friends in Middle Earth. Gandalf didn't answer.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog." Perci said, dread beginning to fill her.

"A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf finished for her before turning and beginning to usher them all towards the exit. "Run! Quickly!"

A long dash through the mines with a Balrog chasing them and the occasional attack from the sides from goblins and orcs made it difficult. Finally they came to a set of stairs that had begun to crumble. Boromir and Eomer grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across, Legolas and Haldir following with Sam before they began to fire at the orcs and goblins coming from side tunnels. Kili, Fili, and Thorin, as well as Gandalf were able to make it across before the gap widened again. That left Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo, and Perci left. Aragorn tossed Frodo across the gap, Eomer catching him easily.

Aragorn reached for Gimli but Gimli batted his hands away. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

Gimli jumped, just barely reaching the other side, Legolas quickly grabbing Gimli by his beard to stop his backwards fall.

"Not the beard!" Gimli protested lightly.

And now only Aragorn and Perci were left.

A glance was all it took for the two to come up with a plan.

"Steady." Perci commanded.

"Hold on!" Gandalf called out, the fellowship watching in horror as the Balrog swiped at the stone that Perci and Aragorn were on. They watched in horror as the stone started to fall but luckily the two were able to jump to where the others were standing as the stone steps fell into the depths below.

"Come on!" Gandalf shouted, waving them all to continue to follow him. "Over the bridge!" The hobbits, then elves, dwarves, and then men were over the bridge. But then they paused. Looking back they all saw something that filled them all with horror and awe at the same time.

Standing beside Gandalf, glowing with an inner light it seemed with her remaining power was Perci.

"Perci!" Legolas screamed out, not wanting his One to go beyond his reach.

Perci and Gandalf ignored the calls from the fellowship.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf stabbed his staff down causing a blast of light to come between himself, Perci, and the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udn! Go back to the Shadow."

"I am the Champion of the Valar, Princess of the Sea, defeator of foes."

The two shouted in unison, using their remaining power together and directing it towards the Balrog. "You shall not pass!"

The Balrog fell towards the dark depths of the mine. The two turned back to the fellowship, Perci smiling slightly at her One as he stared at her wide eyed.

"No! No!" They all watched in horror as the Balrog's whip came back up and caught the ankles of Perci and Gandalf, dragging them towards the edge.

"Gandalf! Perci!"

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf choked out, using all of his strength to hold onto the edge of the crumbled bridge.

"Legolas! I love you!"

"No!" They could only watch in horror and despair as their two most powerful and cherished members were dragged down into the depths by the Balrog.

Gandalf the Gray and Queen Persephone of Atlantis were dead.


	15. Surprise!

Surprise! I'm alive!

The next installment of the series is called Hero of Arda and the first chapter is up now. Enjoy!


End file.
